


Family Matters

by MediaMaxine



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, BLU scout is his kid, Being Walked In On, Creampie, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Family, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Red scout is Jeremy, Riding, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: When Miah signed up for this merc shit, he didn't expect to run into his mom.Jeremy never told his kids he was a merc in the first place, and little Miah never said he wanted to kill people for a living.Neither of them particularly wanted to be in this situation.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> So I regret this existing more than any of you will know. I didn't want to ship shit here. I didn't wanna write smut for this fandom.
> 
> Now, look at me.
> 
>  
> 
> So for this fic, Jeremy is Red Scout and is BLU scout or Miah's mom. Like he's the one with the 8 kids under his belt. The lady you see in the comics? Jeremy's mom, Miah's grandma.  
> She also never fucked RED Spy.
> 
> Jeremy did. And still is with Spy, who I'll call Frances, at the moment. Meet the spy happens, and when that day's fight is done I.e, they've respawned and are resting, Miah finds the pornography of his mother. He goes to confront them about it in the ceasefire. He walks in on them.
> 
>  
> 
> To recap:  
> Jeremy is RED Scout is an omega and has eight children, Miah included.
> 
> Miah is the BLU scout, an omega as well but that's not important unless I make a fic or continuation with him and BLU Spy
> 
> Miah respawns and finds the pictures of Jeremy and Frances in the act and goes to confront them about it after Meet the Spy.
> 
> I am going to hell

When Miah signed up for this merc shit, he didn't expect to run into his mom. 

As a kid, he wasn't that bad. He listened to Mom, did his shit to the best of his ability.

He respected his Mom more than most, if not all, alphas. Mom worked hard, kept them comfortable, got them what they needed, never let them go hungry, put clothes on their backs, let them be kids and tried to be there for all of 'em.

He never did know what Mom did for a living though, only that it had him constantly running and out of the house until weekends.

Well until he came to this job.

When he was little, he thought Mercs were cool. He loved the thought of being a Scout for the whole Mann feud, it was a cool thing to see in action and he wanted to be in that action. He worked hard for it too. Learned how to fire a gun. Did track and baseball and all that jazz.

He was elated when he got hired. He told his mom he got a job, he wanted to surprise him when he saw him in the fight.

And he did see him in the fight.

On the opposite team actually.

The Mercs all got the summer months off from the continuous Mann fighting, so he didn't get to meet them all until the day before they got back into battle.

He was well settled in, walking through the base for the apparently traditional get back party before both sides started blowing each other's brains out.

And then he noticed his mom was there. In the normal Red Scout attire (how the fuck did he never recognise his own mom was the RED Scout, Miah, you fucking moron).

And God ol' Ma recognised him right back.

"Miah?!"

"Hi, Ma..."

* * *

 

Jeremy never told his kids he was a merc in the first place, and little Miah never said he wanted to kill people for a living.

When he saw him at that party, He immediately blocked out whatever argument he was having with Jane and nearly dropped his glass.

"Miah?!"

"Hi, Ma..."

Miah was looking everywhere but at him. He frowned as he crossed the room, the rest of the mercs, both from his and BLU team, watched silently, huh, he'd been working with and against these madmen for almost thirty years now, he never heard them so silent.

He didn't quite care at the moment.

"The hell do you think you're doing here, boy?!"

Miah rubbed the back of his neck, a trait he picked up from him  (along with his looks, build and general attitude, really if they didn't have different coloured eyes and hair, you'd have sworn the kid had no father) and looked away, blushing.

"Ah, remember that job I said I got? Well... Surprise?"

Jeremy's eye was twitching now and he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Of all the stupid fucking things you coulda done when you grew up, you chose this shit."

Miah twiddled his fingers in trepidation.

Jeremy sighed.

"Well-" 

He straightened and placed his hand on his hip. Miah finally looked at him.

"You're your own man now I guess. I can't quite tell ya to quit now, can I? Good luck, kid."

He ruffled little Miah's black hair.

"Yer gonna need it when I'm done with ya."

Miah sagged with relief before puffing up and shoving his hand off.

"Ma!"

He snorted

* * *

 

It was surprisingly normal, well whatever counts for normal with these guys. There wasn't much guilt to be had between Mother and Son when one ended up offing the other. It was part of the job description.

Plus, they respawned after every death. The Manns didn't want to hire more Mercs every day. Made the fights more pointless than they already were but hey, take what you can get, right? If what you can get is technical tactical immortality, grab that shit and run.

The ceasefires were actually a bit like home for the Scouts. They tended to just talk about anything and nothing really, sometimes they video chatted with the rest of their family. 

It was an okay year for a Merc.

And then that day came by.

The RED Spy infiltrated the BLU base and stole the briefcase. He disguised as Miah, who he quickly sent to respawn after he killed their sniper.

He found it interesting. The BLU Spy, Marquis he thinks he was called, had photographed both him and his Petite Lapin while they made love and splayed it out right in front of Miah. Well of course actually him, but the intention was still there. It really was none of his business but he could quite care. 

They were excellent photos. 

He could still remember that particular escapade.

* * *

 

"Oh, shit, Fran!"

Jeremy trembled as he was stretched and eaten alive. He covered his mouth as the tongue delved into his wet hole.

"Mon Cher, how many times have I told you to let your voice free."

Jeremy whimpered as Frances lapped and sucked and oh shit he was gonna blow his load at this rate.

"I'm gonna cum if you don't hurry up!"

A hum vibrated against his sphincter, Frances was gonna tease him to death if he didn't hurry the fuck up.

"Then cum. You always let out such a delectable amount of slick whenever you do."

"Shut the fuc- SHIT!"

Jeremy shook as his orgasm knocked the wind from him. Frances lapped the excess from his thighs and ass. He helped him move to his lap.

Jeremy slapped him upside the head once he was in his right mind again.

"I told you to hurry up jackass!"

"Did you not release, Lapin?"

Jeremy huffed in annoyance as he lined the spy's cock to his thoroughly soaked hole.

"Oh shut yer trap. I could just leave you hanging if I wanted to."

They both groaned as the cock breached the cavity.

"Ah, but you have not, Cher. And is zat not ze most important aspect?"

Jemery started moving, slow downward thrusts delving into fast-paced bounces befitting of his class.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Zat I could Cheri, but why should I when I have you here to fulfil zat task?"

Jeremy ground down, his hip rotating in a circular motion. Frances ran his hands up and down slender though muscular thighs.

"Look at you. Bouncing upon my cock like a common harlot. I'm sure you are aching for my release, for me to let loose my seed and knot you right here. Maybe I will let out enough to give you another child? Fuck you so full of cum zat zat pathetic IUD gives way."

Frances gripped Jeremy's hips, the only part of him wide and fat enough to easily give way to his grip, and began thrusting upwards. Jeremy moaned.

"You would like zat, wouldn't you? You would love to have your body filled with child as I fuck you, wouldn't you? Do any of your children know how much of a whore zeir mother is? Does poor young Miah know how much of a cockslut his Ma is?"

Jeremy screamed, his fingers stabbing through the flesh and fabric of the red suit, leaving fresh streaks of liquid life to run and mix with the material.

"What am I saying? Of course, zey do! Who other zan a cumdumpster would conceive eight children? Who other zan a slut would let himself get fucked to the point of more than half a dozen children?"

Jeremy dropped his head into the crook of Frances' neck panting as his body quivered in exertion and pent-up tension. Frustration at the lack of release. That would be fixed momentarily.

"You are getting off to zis, aren't you? A pathetic little whore you are. A sex-crazed rabbit in heat that keeps yearning for more, more, more. You will never not want zis, will you? Of course, you won't. You absolutely love this. You love this rough treatment. You adore zis derogatory treatment, don't you?"

The front of Frances' pants was completely directed in Jeremy's slick and the runner was tearing up in his arousal.

"You want to come, yes? Zen come. Let your tension bleed out. Zat's it...Magnifique. Presque lá...Bon garçon."

Jeremy sobbed as he came.

"I am going to give you my seed, alright, Cher? "

A vigorous nod and streams of sperm flooded the scout's fuckhole. Jeremy shook as he felt the knot catch rim, forcing the ejaculated cum to remain inside.

"There you go... Prends tout."

* * *

 

Frances smirked to himself as he held one of the pictures up.

"Me petit lapin."

He pocketed the photo left the base, briefcase in hand.

* * *

 

Miah cracked his neck as he respawned. Looks like it was night now. Which means that his team probably lost.

He walked into the base.

That Red Spy sure packed a punch.

He walked in on chuckles and wolf whistles.

Some of the guys were looking at some polaroid photos. He walked up to them and peeped at their hands.

"Hey, whatchu guys looking a-WHAT THE HELL!?!"

Pictures.

Pictures of his Mom and that RED Spy... Doing the do. he snatched the photos and moved out of reach, blush reaching his ears at that point.

He left the base, pictures creased but intact in his hands.

* * *

 

Jeremy moaned as Frances rolled his hips at just the right spot.  LThey decided they'd go missionary this time. The Frenchman's slim hips nestled between the other's legs.

"Yeah, babe, fuck it up! Right there, good God that's so good!"

He was in bliss, so out of it, he nearly missed Frances talking altogether.

"What?"

"I said, the BLU Spy had some interesting information today."

"He, oh shit there~, did? What did he have?"

Jeremy's eyes rolled back in his head as Frances suddenly started to piston his dick into that asshole.

"He had pictures. Or rather Pornography, of one of our escapades."

"HE WHAT!?" 

Jeremy immediately sat up, forcing the dick inside him to slide further in, making him flop down as he moaned.

"Did Miah see those!? "

"At the time, I had made him respawn. Now I am unsure."

Jeremy kicked him in the back and he slammed into him in revenge.

"You should've tAAAken them yoOOOU J-jackAss!!"

Frances nibbled on the shoulder blade of the smaller man.

Then suddenly, the door slammed open.

 Miah and Jeremy's eyes meet for a moment. Until Miah's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell prone to the floor.

"Miah!"

* * *

 

Neither of them particularly wanted to be in this situation.

Miah and Jeremy looked as far from each other as possible.

"So Ma. You, er, gotta boyfriend?"

Jeremy blushed and sighed.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry you had to see all that, alright?"

"Yeah, I know, I know."

Miah looked away.

"Uh, I'm just gonna go now-"

"Miah."

"Yeah, Ma?"

Jeremy ruffled his hair.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it."

Miah leaned into it before realising his mistake and shoving his hand off.

"Ma!"

Jeremy snickered.


End file.
